terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Doombringer
"It is always nice to have some visitors around here...but if you're gonna stay here...then you're gonna stay here for a while." ~ Doombringer revealing himself to Heartman & Zerd Rathorn in Heartman & Dozer's Adventure in the Cringe Dimension. Doombringer is the fallen scientist turned sorcerer as seen in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is the creator of the Cringe Dimension, suiting the role as its one & only ruler. Appearance Doombringer is a Megahuman clad in black & gold armor. He wears a bronze skull mask with steampunk elements added to it, as well as sporting black hooded robes. He also has a dark brown beard & has been seen wielding an enchanted katana before. Also, his mask has a couple of puzzle pieces engraved into its design. From The New World Order ''onward, Doombringer is seen with a completely new look, upgrading his wardrobe with a brown tailcoat jacket with vertical stripes. He also wears black gloves, a hooded cape, & a pair of goggles & a gas mask with steampunk themes. History Doombringer's real name is unknown, but it was known that he used to be a scientist. When he was in his 30s, he worked in the field of genetics, but was always looked down upon by his co-workers for his seemingly unethical work. He liked to fuse living creatures & practiced the dark arts, both were practices that eventually led to his fellow scientists shunning him & his so-called "real studies". Ashamed & angered, Doombringer exiled himself from pretty much everyone who knew him, closely or not. He built a secret laboratory for himself on an uncharted island where he would create strange new hybrids. One notable creation was Stupid Mickey, who Doombringer viewed as a failure. It is unknown if he is aware of Mickey's rise to power & the overcoming of his stupidity, but Doombringer would try again & again to create the perfect human/animal hybrid. Several creations were intended to be Mickey's successor, like his brother Stupider Mickey, the hidden project Stupid Secret Squirrel, or the ravenous Stupid Donald Duck. He favored some of his creations more than others, & the ones he detested were cast aside. His most proud creation was Wizard Mickey, who is a talented magic user. However, as much of a son as he was to Doombringer, Wizard Mickey would pursue a life of his own & Doombringer continued his experiments. For years, he would create countless fusions, some proving more successful than others. For every episode of ''R4NDOMN355 where an "eldritch abomination" can be spotted, that's the result of Doombringer fusing people off-screen. He would also use his time to master sorcery, which eventually led to him achieving immortality. It was also during this time period when he would summon a Magical Entity named Labraham Incoln to become one of his henchmen, followed by a mysterious friend of Labraham's named Bassinator. In the year 2016, Doombringer met the 5th Dimensional Entity named Giga Litch, who had recently created the Video Game Dimension using the Hexacontakis. G. Litch gave Doombringer the legendary dimension creating device & left after they got to know each other. Doombringer would then use the Hexacontakis to create the Cringe Dimension, a place where the essence of all bad memes go. He made this dimension in agreement with the God of Dankness, Kek, who created the Dank Dimension 2 years prior. Kek actually allowed Doombringer to become part of his cult, anointing him as one of the Dank Meme Lords. Sometime during that year, Doombringer met the skeletal entity named Unwoak. However, he was not too content with Unwoak's mannerisms, so he decapitated him & imprisoned him in the Cringe Dimension. Unwoak had remained stationary in an eternal chair, resting. Doombringer believed that he was putting him to rest, letting him finally find peace, but it was soon discovered that he can be awoken again if his head is reattached. Doombringer found some usefulness in the skeleton & recruited him as a guardian of his base. On July 19th, Doombringer became aware that Heartman & Zerd Rathorn have been transported to the Cringe Dimension by the God of the Undead, Purgatoth. Apparently, Purgatoth didn't think either of the two souls should be sent to Heaven or Hell, so he just put them in another dimension entirely; body & soul condemned to a realm unknown. Doombringer was happy to see that he had visitors, but was even more excited that he now had two more people to experiment on. Heartman & Zerd would remain banished in the Cringe Dimension up until January 27th, 2017. On that day, Doombringer had used his powers to fuse the two together, creating Heart-Dozer. Afterwards, he would expose him to the dankest memes, then to the cringiest & most normie memes. Upon studying his reactions, he deduced that the fusion was a fully-functioning entity with reasonable intelligence, taking delight in dank memes & finding disgust in normie memes. Meanwhile, in the Terrachaoverse, Lord Claudius Ko'Al cast a spell to bring Zerd back from the dead, which initially unfused him from Heartman, becoming himself once again. Zerd started to fade in & out of existence, so Doombringer knew he had to do something. He ordered Bassinator to seize the two escapees, using his Sonic Roar attack to damage their hearing. Heartman got back up & used his new ability, the Heart Beam, to defeat Bassinator & fell unconscious after using up all his energy. Zerd held Heartman in his arms as the two were brought back to their home universe. Doombringer briefly lamented on how he wished they would've been able to stay longer so he could show them what the Cringe Dimension really looks like. He took off his skull mask & went back into his office to work another day. On April 30th, Stupid Mickey learned that Doombringer was his creator, thanks to Gralien Android Pilot Z3D & Gralien Android Warrior J3FF telling him & Owen Fall the truth. Because of this, Mickey went into exile. On January 18th, 2018, Doombringer was seen suppressing the essence of the Cringe Dimension like he does every night. As he went into his underground base, Labraham required his permission to visit the Terrachaoverse so that he could help out his friend, Han Velsing. Doombringer granted his request & Labraham left using the warp zone. Doombringer then returned to his office. On December 21st, Doombringer was invited to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's house for an important meeting, as he was sent a letter about it a few days prior. However, he was not the only one, as Extension Ro-Man XJ2, Claudius, King Richard I, King Takunta Tuckyourshirtin, & Z3D were invited, too. As Dan made sure they were are comfortable, he discussed with them his secret plan to take over planet Earth. But he wanted each faction that everyone represented to share control over certain aspects of the world, leaving each other to decide how they would want the world to change. All were in favor of this group they now called the Illuminati, where the leaders of the Irken Empire, the Simian Force, the Gralien Republic, the Legion of Shadows, the Kingdom of Lionheart, the Cult of Kek, & the Cults of the Great Old Ones would work together to rule the Earth. On his birthday in 2019, Doombringer invited Z3D to visit his base in the Cringe Dimension. They didn't do much, but Doombringer enlightened Z3D on the memes of 2019 & why he doesn't like most of them. Z3D brought up one particular meme about a crowd of people banding together on Facebook in a plan to invade Area 51 in September. However, Z3D already infiltrated Area 51 10 days prior, so he viewed this meme as pointless. Doombringer was curious about Z3D's exploration & found out that he released his "brethren", implying that there were once alien lifeforms kept inside Area 51. Z3D also stated that after he told Dan about this, he told him that he saw this happen in a dream. Every detail Dan described matched up perfectly with Z3D's actions. This led Doombringer & Z3D to believe that Dan can see glimpses of the future; his dreams can become reality. Doombringer then checked up on one of his creations, Stupid Donald Duck, who was surrounded by bones. The undead abomination lashed out at Doombringer, but he was able to silence his pet. Z3D was confused, but stopped caring after being explained what just happened, dismissing Doombringer's creations as getting "weirder & weirder". Doombringer was one of the 14 people who accompanied Dan during the Area 51 Raid on September 20th. It is unknown as to what exactly he did after Naruto Running into the top secret facility. Since then, Doombringer has been keeping the Cringe Dimension stable, forcing the popularity of cringey/normie memes into his domain so that they can be kept from humanity before they become too powerful. Personality Doombringer at his core is a very lonely individual, creating monstrosities to keep himself company & isolating himself outside of the universe. But he isn't a complete nihilist; he enjoys his work. He is always ready to learn new types of scientific methods & magical spells whenever he can. He has notably taken a liking to meme culture, studying & preserving all sorts of memes in his collections. He has taken this interest to the point in which he has used his powers to make sure that all of the normie memes don't stay in the minds of the Humans for too long, condemning their popularity in his own dimension. If you look carefully, you may notice a few puzzle pieces on Doombringer's skull mask. He designed it that way to represent his autism, since the disorder's symbol is a puzzle piece. Doombringer is placed in the part of the autism spectrum that concerns people of high intelligence who take extreme interests in different things; take for example the Almighty Tallest. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Megahuman Strength: Though Doombringer is not a physical combatant, it is known that he is a Megahuman, meaning he is stronger than a Superhuman. However, he's displayed no feats of physical strength in the show as of yet, despite being strong enough to wield the Hexacontakis. Megahuman Speed: Same deal as above, Doombringer is physically capable of beyond Superhuman speed, though has shown no such display of it. * Naruto Run: In a photograph of the Area 51 Raid, Doombringer can be seen Naruto Running. By putting his arms in an aerodynamic position, he can increase his speed. Invulnerability: Doombringer has a considerable amount of durability to his side. He was completely unaffected when Bassinator used his Sonic Roar in ESCAPE FROM THE CRINGE DIMENSION & was able to properly utilize the Hexacontakis. His maximum durability is unknown. Skilled Swordsmanship: Doombringer has a collection of swords & lightsabers, just like Dan. Special Powers Superior Intellect: Doombringer is recognized as one of the smartest minds in Human history, though he still has his faults. Nevertheless, he was intelligent enough to craft an entire dimension specifically designed to contain the essence of unfunny memes. He has also perfected the ability to create a living organism with a soul. Dank Meme Empowerment: The dank memes fuel Doombringer, giving him a sense of belonging, a feeling of euphoria, & a strong will. Alchemy: As a practitioner of both science & magic, it's likely that Doombringer can use alchemy; the practice of creating one thing out of another by transmutating its chemical components. Magic/Dark Magic: Doombringer is an experienced sorcerer, having learned several different spells, even ones considered taboo amongst magic practitioners. * Teleportation: Doombringer can disappear & reappear at will. ** Dimensional Travel: Because he has his very own dimension, Doombringer can freely travel from the Cringe Dimension to anywhere else in the Multiverse that he is aware of. * Telekinesis: Doombringer can use his mind to move both objects & people, applying a hand gesture when doing so. * Immortality Spell: One of the main reasons why he studied magic in the first place, Doombringer found the key to eternal life using magic. In his case, he cannot be killed, but it might be possible that he can still age, given that he now wields a cane. * Voice Amplification Spell: Even when he wore a mask that didn't have an apparatus over his mouth, Doombringer could still speak as if he was. This is because he can use magic to give a distorted, threatening sound to his voice. * Energy Manipulation: Doombringer can manipulate varying types of energy to an extent. * Soul Manipulation: Doombringer has the power to create a soul by branching off spiritual energy from his own soul. Since he is immortal, it's unknown as to how many creations he can make. However, most of the souls he's spawned only have a small fraction of his own intelligence. ** Hybrid Fusion Spell: By concentrating on the life-force of two or more beings, Doombringer can collide their souls to fuse into a singular being. These fusions can be undone by two methods: you can split them apart with a spell, or if you're strong enough, you can physically separate the components of each individual pieced into the fusion. This is how Joshua Bunch & Slender Man were able to vanquish two of his fusions. Equipment Golden Armor: Doombringer's old outfit consisted of black & gold armor made out of gilded durasteel. Examining Goggles: Doombringer's goggles are studded with spikes & have a second set of lenses on a hinge that he can flip on when he needs to adjust his vision. Gas Mask: Doombringer wears a gas mask that filters out the air around him. This mask can prevent smoke, poisonous gases, & radiation from getting to him. Enchanted Wooden Katana: Doombringer has only been seen wielding it once, but he owns an enchanted katana made of wood. He can channel some of his spells through it. Skull Cane: Doombringer walks with a cane, despite not being frail enough to need one. This cane is actually a dagger & sheath in disguise. Weaknesses Doombringer has no known weaknesses other than his loneliness. Trivia * Doombringer presumably has Asperger's Syndrome. * His all-time favorite meme is unknown, as he does not visibly show his dankness like his companions do. * He likes steampunk & cybergoth culture, viewing both as underappreciated. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Megahumans Category:Rulers Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Dank Category:Male Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Immortal Category:Cult of Kek